Damnation
by TrulyDevious
Summary: OH! The way ward soul. How I cry and scream for you to leave me be! But no! You appease only those fool hearted women! Those damned Goddesses! Oh, how I loath them! How I hate their pity they bestowed on me... I will show them! I live for me and me alone.


**A/N:** I know. I know. I should be updating my other stories and not putting up new things but I couldn't help myself. My other stories **Of Flour, Sugar and Bad Cooking** and **Clinically Insane** will be updated soon. I PROMISE! I've just been busy lately and I'm now having time to write. On another side note- I took some stories off my old account and will be putting them here. To better approve upon and finish. So **Tradition **and **The Nature Of The Truth** are now on my account. If you haven't read them please do!

**Summary: **OH! The way ward soul. How I cry and scream for you to leave me be! But no! You appease only those fool hearted women! Those damned Goddesses! Oh, how I loath them! How I hate their pity they bestowed on me... I will show them! I live for me and me alone.

_Side-note:_ This is based off the writing style of Grendel. I thought it was a pretty well written book and I wanted to try my take on the style. Ganondorf instantly popped into my head for this little project.

**So read, review, take a nap, eat a cookie and enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Damnation<strong>

The old horse stood there staring across the sand swept plain. Bleary eyed and dehydrated. _'I wished it would die. OH! How I wished it so.'_ I blinked and stared in disgust.

"GET!" I hissed. "Go back to your stable! Or _wherever!_" He turned his head towards me and studied me like an old sagely king. Then he decided to ignore me! I stomped. I shook my fists at it. I even threw a skull sized rock towards it. It didn't move. I shook my fists towards the heavens and let out a blood curdling yell, so unspeakable the water in the oasis turned to ice. Yet the horse stayed. I sighed. And this was the beginning of my seventieth year; a year till I became King of the Gerudo's.

To Hell with it all!

I gave one last look at the stupid creature and trudged back to the steps of the Spirit Temple. I plopped myself down on the highest step and stared up at the sky, "Why can't the world show me some merit?" I questioned. After a moment I scoffed and stuck up my middle finger towards the heavens, where the Goddesses were surely unimpressed.

I hate them.

As much I hate this barren plain and the buzz of the Peahats; though I rarely regard myself the least bit more kindly. Who would, when they smelled of slain animals and of murdered kin? I am both proud and ashamed you see. I am but the one person, _the one male_, in this whole desert to have to go through with this torture.

Alone.

Left to myself with only the Spirits. The Spirits who cry and moan, plead and pray and slowly devour; devour all that is sane and insane, human and inhuman. The Spirits who do naught but sit and watch.

And watch.

And watch.

"AH! Pathetic! Poor freak!" I cry, and hug myself. I flailed myself onto the ground, gasping, sobbing and laughing. Thought it's mostly just a sham. As I laid there the time seemed to fly by. I watched as it moved through the sky- To my left, warm. Overhead, scorching. To the right, ice cold- The sun took its destined course through the sky until the shadows became long and the desert quiet. Here, just at the edge of the oasis, was where I killed my Nursemaid when I was but the young age of seven. She was some old hag who tasted of piss and kidneys. Oh! How the crows must have loved that day!

"WAH!" I scream and jump up, shooting the sky a nasty face and then looking at it mournfully.

"ARH!" I whipped around and smashed my fist into a nearby rock and stomped over to the few trees nearby. I smashed one of them. The tall palm tree seemed to flinch away from me. A look of horror crossed my face.

"Ah. I'm so sorry." I bowed politely.

It hadn't always been like this. No… it had been far worse. No worries though.

I begin to walk across the haunted wasteland. I couldn't get lost here even if I tired. And believe me I have. The Poe living in the abandoned building in the middle of the wasteland looked at my horrifying form before remembering it could disappear. I sighed and stood up straight. I held my head high and marched passed the building; Poe's were such undignified creatures. And they were always trying to win with trickery. Oh! How I loathed them.

The scorched land flaked away suddenly as the night billowed its haunted reprieve.


End file.
